Friends can hurt!
by Lino84
Summary: Maria goes back to Roswell after 5 years with a hard background that is really going to scare her old friends.
1. Meeting

Title: Friends can hurt 

Title: Friends can hurt 

Autor: Carro aka. Lino_84

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything exept Mary and "the man"

Rating: PG- 13

Category: mostly M&M but everybody is in it.

Summery: Maria goes back to Roswell after 5 years with a hard background that is really going to scare her old friends.

Setting: 5 years later after "Destiny"

"Maybe because I love you too much. Goodbye," Michael said and walked away. Now it´s 5 years later and Maria was on her way home to Roswell. She ran after Michael said those words to her, she ran away from everything and everyone. But now she was running from something much worse. *God maybe they hate me. Max, Michael and Isabel maybe found a way home, maybe Liz and Alex have families.* she thought. The bus stoped and Maria got of the bus and checked into the Roswell inn. 

*Think Maria. How are you going to warn them if you can´t see them* she thought as she walked into the room.

"Mom, I am hungry)" A little girl said. Maria looked down at her daughter and smiled. Mary was the one thing that kept her going.

"I know. How about I go out and get you something," Maria said, smiling.  
"Can I come?" Mary said as she bounced on one of the beds.  
"No sweety, you can´t," Maria said sadly.

"Is that because of the bad men," Mary asked, getting sad.  
"Yes," Maria said and sat down beside Mary on the bed.

"Oh," Mary said as a tear ran down her little face. 

"It's ok sweety. Lock the door after I leave," Maria said and rose from the bed.

"Okay mommy," Mary said.

"That's my girl," Maria said smiling. Mary looked up and smiled at her mother.

Maria walked out of the room and walked down to a Burger King down the street. Maria walked in and bought food.

Michael thought he was losing it. Was he seeing Maria Deluca in Burger King? Michael waited untill she got out of Burger King and then he followed her. He stopped when she walked into a hotel room. *Is she really back? Maybe I will visit her tonight* Michael thought as he walked back to his apartment. 

"Sweety, I got food," Maria called as she walked into the room.

"Yea mommy," Mary screamed happily.  
"Here you go," Maria said and handed her her food.  
"Thanks mommy," Mary said and ate. Mary´s soda became empty and she put her hand on it and it refilled it self.  
"Mary what did I say about doing that," Maria said to her.  
"Only in the presence of you, and never reveal it to anyone," Mary said to her mother. 

"That's my girl. I love you," Maria said smiling. If someone found out about Mary, then they would be captured.  
"I love you, too," Mary said as she hugged her mother.  
"Now get ready for bed," Maria said and pulled the covers off Mary´s bed.  
"I don´t want to," Mary said and stood on Maria´s bed.  
"Bed, now," Maria said in a commanding voice.

That night Maria toosed and turned in her bed. She was having a nightmare that she had everynight since she escaped with Mary.

#The dream#

FLASH

Maria was strapped down on a table with a old guy standing beside her.

"Maria, you will tell me what I want to know," the man said.

"Fuck you, mister," Maria screamed as she pulled in her restrains.  
"Maria, I know that you know about the aliens and you will tell me everything I want to know," the man said angrily.  
"No," Maria yelled.  
The man clapped his hands and his assistants came to the table. Maria understood what they were going to do and she screamed. She screamed for Michael to come and help her. The man said over and over again that they didn´t care about her, and that they wouldn´t come for her. Maria passed out from the pain.

FLASH

2 years later Maria, finds Mary and saw what they did to her. Maria started planning hers and Mary´s escape.

FLASH

Maria escaping with Mary after years of torture.

End of flashes

Maria woke up all sweaty. She got up of the bed and went outside for a smoke.

"You know that stuff will kill you," a voice said as he came out of the shadows.  
"Michael, what are you doing here and how did you find me?" Maria said angrily.

"I came to ask you the same thing," Michael said back.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Why did you leave and why did you come back?" Michael asked as he walked toward Maria.

"None of your business," Maria yelled and backed away from Michael.

"Maria, I never wanted you to leave," Michael said.

"What, you wanted me to stay here so you could play with my feelings," Maria yelled

"Maria, I am sorry," Michael yelled back.

"Screw you, Michael," Maria yelled even harder. She screamed so hard, she didn´t hear the door opening.  
"Mom, why are you sad," Mary said as she walked up to Maria. Michel froze and looked at the little girl. She had Maria´s eyes and lips.  
"Oh hunny, why aren´t you in bed sleeping," Maria said scooping Mary up in her arms.

"You were angry, so I couldn´t sleep," Mary said sadly.

"Well how about we go in, and you go to sleep, ok?" Maria said and kissed Mary on top of her head.  
"Okay, but who´s that," Mary said and pointed her finger at Michael who still stood frozen to the ground.

"That is an old friend of mommy´s," Maria said and met Michael´s eyes for the first time.

"Hi, my name is Mary," Mary said smiling.

"My name is Michael," Michael said and smiled back at the little girl. Michael walked forward and touched the little girl's face. Mary closed her eyes.  
"He is like me," Mary said and opened her eyes again.

"What?" Michael asked. 

"Nothing, goodnight Michael," Maria said in hurry and walked into her room with Mary.

"Goodnight," Michael said as Maria closed the door.

TBC.


	2. Telling

"Mary, what did I say," Maria said angrily at the little girl who was on her bed

Part 2

"Mary, what did I say," Maria said angrily at the little girl who was on her bed.  
"But, he is like me mom," Mary said smiling. She wasn't alone.

"I know, but you can't say that," Maria said trying to be mad, but Mary had some effect on Maria, that always made it so that Maria couldn't be mad for a long time.

"Sorry," Mary said.

"It's ok, hun," Maria said and hugged Mary.

"Let's go to sleep, ok?" Maria said and tucked Mary in.   
"Okay," Mary said and closed her eyes.

"Night sweetie," Maria said and kissed Mary.

*******

"Max you wouldn't guess who's back in town," Michael said and walked into Max's apartment. Two years ago Max and Liz moved in together, so Michael had to learn when Liz worked so that he could talk to Max alone, and he knew that Liz went to work tonight.   
"Who?" Max asked and walked over to Michael and sat down on the couch.  
"Maria," Michael said and sat down beside Max.  
"No way! I got to tell Liz," Max said, excited and rose from the couch. Max started to put his jacket on when Michael said:

"You can't,"

"Why not," Max wondered.  
"Because I think Maria didn't want us to know about her," Michael said sadly.

"Did she say that," Max wondered.  
"No, but I got that feeling, like she was afraid," Michael said and put his head in between his hands.  
"Let Isabel go into her dream and find out what she wants," Max said, trying to cheer Michael up. He knew what Maria´s disappearance did to him, and now when she showed up like this. Well, Max was afraid something would happen.

"Okay," Michael said and walked out to the jeep.

******** 

"You want me to do what!" Isabel yelled. First she learn that Maria was back in town, and now they want her to go into her dreams. All this she learned in less then 5 minutes.  
"Please," Max asked.  
"I went into her dream once, and I am not doing it again," Isabel said, angry.  
"Please," Michael said, and she knew that Michael wasn't a person who said please to just anyone, so she knew it was serious. 

"Okay," Isabel said and laid down on her bed.  
Isabel fell asleep and walked into Maria´s dream. Isabel almost got a heart attack when she entered. All the images and feelings overwhelmed her. Isabel saw everything that had happened to Maria the last 5 years. A tear ran down Isabel´s face as she saw the torture that Maria went threw. Isabel woke up screaming, and it scared the living daylights out of Alex, Max and Michael. Isabel bolted out of the bed and ran down to the jeep. Max, Alex and Michael followed

"Isabel, what happened," Max yelled as he, Alex, and Michael got in the jeep.

"We'll get Liz, Kyle and Tess and then we are going over to Maria," Isabel said as she continued crying.  
"Why," Michael said angrily, he knew that something had happened to Maria, and Isabel saw it in the dream.  
"Let's go, I will tell you later," Isabel said and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road toward the Crashdown.

Max, Michael and Isabel got everybody and they drove over to the Roswell Inn, where Maria lived. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// Carro

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	3. Leaving

Part 3

Part 3

The knock on the door scared Maria. She told Mary to go into the bathroom and hide. Then she walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood Michael, Max, Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Liz and Alex. Everyone that she didn't want to see, and they all had a weird look on there faces.

"Maria, we need to talk," Isabel said.  
"You went into my dream, didn't you Isabel," Maria said angrily.  
"Yes," Isabel said back.

"You couldn't leave it alone," Maria said, getting even more angry.

"Maria!!!" Liz said and tried to hug her friend.

"Liz," Maria said and backed away from Liz. 

Everyone walked into the room, and Maria looked the door when everybody was in.

"Mom, what's going on," Mary said, as she peeped out of the bathroom. 

"Nothing, come here," Maria said and scooped Mary up in her arms and hugged her.

"Maria, you have a daughter," Liz asked with tears in her eyes. Her best friend split without saying a word, and when she comes back she doesn't want to hug, and now she has a daughter. 

"Her name is Mary," Maria said with a smile.  
"She's beautiful," Max said, and walked up to the little girl and touched her face. He felt drawn to her in some way. Mary closed her eyes the same way she did when Michael touched her.

"Mom, he's also like me," Mary said as she opened her eyes.

"I know, sweetie," Maria said, and looked at Max, who was a little confused.

"So they know about me," Mary said happily.

"No, but they do not fear it," Maria said to Mary as she placed her back on the ground.

"Mom, can I do stuff in front of them?" Mary asked as she walked towards Isabel, who was smiling.

"Yes, you can," Maria said.

Mary walked to her toys and sat down. She took one of her dolls and changed it's hair color. 

Max, Michael, Tess, Kyle, Liz and Alex stood frozen. Isabel smiled and walked up to the little girl and sat down beside her.

"Maria, care to explain," Max said as he broke out of his thoughts,

"As you all know, Michael told me that he loved me and then left. I was upset, so I ran, but I was captured by FBI when I was getting on the bus. They wanted me to tell them about you guys. I was this close (Maria showed them between her fingers and they were almost together) to doing it, but I didn't, so they tortured me." Maria showed her back and it was all cuts on it. Liz was almost about to throw up. Isabel cried again as she remember the memories from Maria´s dream. 

"They held me there for about 5 years, and everyday I wished for you to come, but you never did. I found Mary there. She's an alien to. So when I escaped I took her with me. We have been on the run ever since." A tear ran down Maria´s face. Maria walked over to Mary and took her in her arms. Mary was biologically not Maria´s daughter, but in heart and soul she was.

"I came here to warn you about the FBI and now I am leaving," Maria said and began to pack up hers and Mary's stuff.

"NO!" They all yelled.  
"I can't let them take Mary, she is my daughter." Maria said angrily.  
"We can protect you," Max said as he walked up to Maria.

"Sorry Max, you can't, you didn't save me last time," Maria said crying.  
"We thought you ran," Kyle said.

"Well, if you cared, you'd have gone after me," Maria yelled.

"Maria," Liz said and walked up to her.

"Liz, I am sorry, but I am leaving," Maria said and hugged Liz.

"No," Liz said and looked Maria directly in the eyes.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// Carro

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	4. Hurting

Part 4

Part 4

"Yes, Mary go and get dressed," Maria said to Mary, and then put her jacket on.

"Mom," Mary said. She didn't want to leave now that she had found someone like her.

"Go," Maria said angrily.

"Maria, please don't leave us again," Alex said, almost crying.

"Sorry Alex, now after all this time I know how Michael, Tess, Isabel and Max feel, and I hope you can understand why I am leaving," Maria said back.

"Maria, we will protect you," Michael said for the first time since they entered Maria´s room. He had stood in the back of the room looking at Maria, trying to see how she had changed.

"Mom, I am ready," Mary said.

"Good let's go," Maria said and took Mary's hand.

"Maria," Liz said and stood in the way of the door.

"Sorry, and I love you," Maria said.

"Maria, I thought that I would die last time you left, you can't leave me or us again," Liz said crying. 

"Liz, I am sorry but I have to. I lived hell the last 5 years and I don't want to go back. I don't think I would get through it again. So for Tess, Max, Isabel and Michael's sake, I have to leave." Maria said to Liz.

"Maria, when I went into your dream, didn't only see what you saw, but I also felt what you felt, and it scared the hell out of me. And I don't think you should go through it alone," Isabel said as she walked up to Maria.

"Well, not to be bitchy, but I had to go through this alone before, when you didn't care, so I think I can live on my own," Maria snapped back. She knew that Isabel was right but she couldn't let them get involved.

"Maria, we cared and you know it," Liz said angrily.

"Oh yea? Where were you when they stuck needles in me, or when they cut me open without a sedative, or when they took turns raping me, huh Liz? Where were you then?" Maria screamed at Liz with tears rolling down her face. Everyone in the room finally understood what she had gone through.

"Maria I was...." Liz said choking on her tears.   
"I'll tell you, you were living with Max and the others having a wonderful life," Maria screamed.

"Maria, I didn't know," Liz cried out.  
"Yea, just be glad that they didn't take you," Maria said, snarling at Liz who was standing frozen to the ground, shaking with tears. Max walked up to Liz and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Maria, stop it," Max yelled at Maria. He knew that Maria was hurting, but he wouldn't let her hurt his Liz.  
"Yea, well I think I have a right to do whatever I want," Maria yelled back. 

"Mom, please stop screaming," Mary said as she cried.

"Oh, I am sorry hun, let's get you out of here before the bad men comes," Maria said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom , I don't want to go back there," Mary said, crying. 

"I want to stay here with people like me"   
"I know," Maria said crying. 

"Mom, I am scared," Mary said and hugged Maria even harder. 

Everyone in the room was quiet and listening to the conversation between Maria and Mary. Michael was crying for the third time in his entire life. First time was when he spent the night at Maria´s after the Hank situation. The second time was when Maria ran away, and the third time was now. All those times, Maria had been involved. She had something on him that made him deal with his feelings. 

"Goodbye, and take care of each other," Maria said and opened the door.

*****

When Maria opened the door the site shocked her. There stood the man that had captured her the last time, the man who had tortured her during those 5 years.

"I knew you would go back," the man said smiling.

"Oh God," Maria whispered as she took a stronger hold of Mary.

"Who are you?" Max asked.  
"Well, I am the man who did the testing on Mary and Maria, and now I will take them back," he said as he looked at Maria.

The man clapped and guards hopped out of the van and took Mary and Maria.

"Please, I will go, but please leave Mary," Maria said to the man.

"Sorry, I have to take you and your daughter in," he said smiling. *Daughter?* Did she hear him right?

"What," Maria asked.

"Didn't you think about that she is 4 years old, and that she is an image of you," he said to Maria.

"What are you saying," Maria asked, confused.

"We, took your cells and made a baby with an alien," he said. He had a proud smile on his face.  
"So, she is my daughter," Maria said sadly. She should be glad, but how could she? Her daughter had been experimented on and now she was going back.

"Yes," he said.

"Please, let her go," Maria said, crying.

"Don't think so," he said.

"She said let her go," Michael yelled and walked towards the man.

"Son, if you care about Maria and your daughter, you will let us go," the man said and Michael froze at the words of "your daughter."

"You, are not taking them," Liz yelled.

"Yes, I am, and if you don't back off, than we will take you, too," the man said to the group.

Tess, Max and Isabel backed of and took a hold of their "human" partners.

"I knew you didn't care about me," Maria yelled as the guards carried Maria and Mary to the van. Michael stood frozen. He was a father. 

Liz, Alex and Kyle went to attack, but Max, Isabel and Tess held them back.  
"Let's go," the man said.

"No," Liz screamed, and tried to get lose from Max´s hold.

"Max, let me go," Liz screamed at Max.

"No Liz," he screamed back and took a stronger hold on her.

They all stood there watching when the van drove away with Maria and Mary. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// Carro

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	5. After Chock

This part was beta read by Annabelle Baker.

Part 5

"how could you" Liz yelled out at Max when the van was out of sight. Liz hit Max as hard she possible could in the chest. Liz was crying, she had just watched her best friend being dragged away by an evil man.  
  
"Liz, we had to do that" Max said firmly to Liz.   
  
"why, why the hell did you" Liz yelled at Max, Isabel and Tess. Alex looked just as sad as Liz.  
  
"because we have to be free to save them" Max said to her.  
  
"oh" was the only thing she could say.  
  
"you think we are that selfish" Isabel asked angry.  
  
"well it crossed my mind" Liz snapped at her.  
  
"stop it ok" Max yelled and both Liz and Isabel shut up. Both girls engaged a staring contest. Kyle and Tess stood aside looking at Michael. Max walked over to them and then at Michael. Max felt sorry for Michael, he looked so lost. Like his whole life had just vanished.  
  
"Michael" Max said as he laid a hand on Michael's shoulder.  
  
"how?" Michael asked sad.  
  
"how what?" Tess asked nicely.  
  
"how can I be a father?" Michael asked as he kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
"We don't know" Max answered.  
  
"I have to get them back" Michael stated and looked around the room as his friends.  
  
"we will get them back" Max reassuring him.   
  
**********************  
  
"so Maria, how could you escape and take Mary whit you?" Mr. Smith asked Maria, who was restrained to the table.  
  
"because you have no right keeping us here" Maria yelled as she fought the restrains.  
  
"no I don't, but I am doing it, and now you are going to suffer for it" Mr. Smith said and grinned at her.  
  
"please let Mary go" Maria pleaded, she didn't want her daughter here, having to go through this, she should be living a normal life.  
  
"sorry, she must stay here and be experimented on" Mr Smith said.  
  
"fuck you" Maria yelled as tears ran down her face, god she hated this place, all she wanted was to get out of here with Mary and live a normal life in the suburbs, in a house with a white picked fence and a dog.   
  
"Maria you know what happened last time you said that to me" Mr Smith said and laughed.  
  
"no please" Maria pleaded as three assistants came in. Maria knew what was going to happened, this was her nightmare, a nightmare that would never end.  
  
**TBC**

All my fanfic are posted on my site Roswell Sky, which you can find at www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Carro aka. Lino84


	6. Torture

Part 6

The next morning Maria work up to the never ending pain of bruises and sadness. Nobody cared about her, her last hope of Michael saving her, was crushed when he just stood there watching them take her and Mary away. A tear ran down Maria's face. She would give up everything even her life if she just could hold Mary right now; hold her and Michael's daughter.  
  
"Good morning Maria." Maria looked up and there stood Mr. Smith. He had a very cold, mean smile on his face.   
  
"Where is Mary? I want to see her," Maria begged him. She couldn't go another hour, another minute without seeing Mary.   
  
"Well, sorry to say you will not be seeing her anymore," Smith said and sat down on the chair beside the bed. Behind him stood two armed guards. Maria smiled a bit when she remembered the last time he was alone with her in a room, she beat the living crap out of him.   
  
"I am her mother, you can't keep her away from me," Maria said angrily.  
  
"Yes I can, and I will," Smith said and looked on at Maria with a smile.  
  
"You son of a bitch," Maria said and rose from the bed, but the guard beat her to it, their guns where aimed right at her head.   
  
"Now Maria, mind your language, you know what will happened," Smith said, but Maria didn't move an inch.  
  
"I don't care what happens to me," Maria said as she stared at Smith.  
  
"I have already gathered that, so from now on, everytime you do something bad, you WILL see your daughter get the pain instead," Smith said and waited for Maria to sit down again.  
  
"NO," Maria yelled and sat down on her bed and the guns were taken off her.   
  
"Now calm down, and we can talk," Smith said and eased down in his chair, if the truth was told he was scared of this little blond girl.   
  
Maria looked at him very sad and said: "fine"  
  
"Now, why did you return to Roswell, you know we would find you," Smith asked.  
  
"I wanted to warn them about you… How can Michael be the father?" Maria said very sad. She couldn't figure it out, they never had sex.   
  
"Oh, little girl. We got Michael's DNA and sperm by bugging his apartment with our "special things"," Smith said with a very proud smile on his face.  
  
"You violated him," Maria stated very angry. Michael didn't do anything wrong to make Smith bug his apartment.   
  
"In your terms, yes." Smith answered.   
  
"Why?" Maria asked very sad.  
  
"He has the most power of all the aliens, don't you know that?" Smith said it like it was the most obvious answer ever.  
  
"Then again, why?" Maria asked, she had no clue what was going on.  
  
"I wanted a human, with the powers of an alien, to help the government take out all the aliens," Smith said and looked on as Maria figured it out the only thing she said was: "Mary"  
  
"Yes, she is going to be trained to my ideas" Smith said very proud.  
  
"A murderer" Maria stated angry.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I won't let you," Maria threatened as she had the look to kill in her eyes.  
  
"Like you can do anything, you are just here as an precaution, and for me to have some fun," Smith said and smiled.  
  
"You bastard," Maria said as tears ran down her face.   
  
******  
  
_Meanwhile in Roswell_  
  
"So how do we find out where Maria is?" Max asked the group of people that was sitting around in Michaels apartment.   
  
"Let Isabel dreamwalk her," Kyle said and looked over at Isabel, who was still in a trance state from the last time she dreamwalked Maria.  
  
"Maria won't let us in," Alex said, very upset, as held onto Isabel with his whole life.  
  
"Why not?" Kyle asked. He looked around the room, one after one he looked at them taking in there appearance. He stopped at Michael, Kyle had never seen his so torn up. He sat in his corner like a frighten little puppy.  
  
"Didn't you see her face, when we didn't do anything when she was taken?" Alex answered.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Liz asked in exhaustion.  
  
"Mary" Michael stated.   
  
**TBC**


	7. Dream

Part 7

"Michael, how are we going to use Mary?" Max asked and waited with the rest of the room.  
  
"I dreamwalk her and try to find out where they are being held," Michael said and took a deep breath, he was scared, terrified even.   
  
"It's worth a try," Liz stated and handed Michael a picture of Mary that Liz found amongst Maria's things at the hotel.  
_  
Dreamwalk  
  
Michael found himself in a dark empty cold room, with no Mary in sight.  
  
"Mary," Michael heard him say.  
  
"Who's there?" a small sad voice asked, Michael spun around and there she stood, very scared. Michael saw the tear-marks on her cheeks. It hit Michael right in the chest. His daughter had been crying her self to sleep.   
  
"It's me, Michael, you know your Mom's friend," Michael said as he squatted down in front of Mary.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked in awe.  
  
"Yes baby, Daddy" Michael said as a tear ran down his face. He had longed to here that word come from someone that he had a part in creating. He pulled her into a hug. Michael finally found himself safe, to think a little girl like this could make him safe.  
  
The words that came out of Mary next hit Michael in the chest, the pain and sadness almost knocked him over; "They are hurting mommy."  
  
"I know sweetie, but I need you to help me, do you know where you are?" Michael whispered in her ear as he held her in his embrace.  
  
"I want to go home, I'm scared," Mary cried and hugged Michael as hard as she could, she never wanted to leave this, here with her dad, she was safe.  
  
"I know, baby," Michael said as he cried, no child in the world should have to go through this, especially his child.  
  
"Daddy please" Mary begged her father as floods of tears ran down her cheeks.   
  
"Please sweetie don't cry, I will come and get you and mommy ok, but I need you to help me."  
  
"Promise?" Mary said and looked Michael into his eyes through all her tears.  
  
"Promise" Michael answered and smiled at his daughter while he whipped away her tears.  
  
"Daddy don't be scared ok?" Mary said and put her hands on each side of Michaels head.  
  
"Why would I be scared?" Michael asked and then the flashes came.  
  
***Flash***  
  
Mary and Maria being pulled out of the van and into an underground base.  
  
***Flash***  
  
A military sign  
  
***end of flashes***  
  
"I'll come for you sweetie," Michael said and hugged his daughter again before he faded away.  
_  
********  
  
"Maria…Maria, quit fighting me," Mr. Smith said with a smile as he looked down at Maria, whom was strapped down on a table.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I have done everything you told me," Maria yelled as she fought the restrains.  
  
"Pure fun," Mr. Smith answered and waved for his people to start the torture.  
  
"Please stop," Maria yelled as a knife started to penetrate her skin.  
  
"No," Mr. Smith answered and walked out of the room.  
  
"Please," Maria whispered right before everything went black.  
  
  
**TBC**


	8. Rescue

Part 8

"Ok, Isabel, you and Max take this way after we get in, we must cover as much ground we can," Michael said and pointed out the direction on the map of the base.  
  
"Where are you going?" Isabel asked, she didn't want him to go alone, without help.   
  
"I'll take the east and north ends," Michael said and gave the 'don't mess with me' look to Isabel.  
  
"Here is the ear pieces Valenti gave us," Max said and handed them out to the aliens.  
  
Alex and Liz stood listening, they also wanted to go, not just wait around.  
  
"What do we do?" Alex asked them.  
  
"You'll take care of the cars, we can't protect you inside."  
  
"But…" Alex started.  
  
"No buts…" Michael said and got in one of the cars and started driving with the others right behind him.  
  
**********  
  
"GO" Michael said and clicked on the watch and ran in his direction, while Isabel and Max ran the other. Michal got to the end of the hall and killed the guards standing there with a raise of his hand. He then started looking behind the doors, after the third door, he found one of the people he was looking for.  
  
"Daddy!"   
  
"Hey, let's go… Isabel, I got Mary," Michael said as he picked up his daughter and started running in the direction he came from.  
  
"Get her out, we'll find Maria," Isabel answered on the other end.  
  
Michael ran trough the tunnel he came in and ended up by the cars. He handed Mary over into Liz´s waiting arms.  
  
"Daddy, what about mommy?" Mary asked sad.  
  
"I am going after her when I know you are safe," Michael answered and kissed her on the head. "Liz, take care of her and go."  
  
"What about the others" she asked as she put Mary in the car and waited for his answer.  
  
"GO, Alex will wait for us," Michael ordered and watched as Liz drove away with his baby, into safety. He then ran back into the tunnel, he was going after Maria, still hoping she was alive.  
  
"Michael," Max interupted Michael's thoughts.   
  
"Yea," Michael answered into the ear piece.  
  
"We found her" Max answered back.  
  
"Where are you?" Michael yelled as he kept running.  
  
"South wing, room 109"  
  
"I am right there," Michael answered and put all his last strength into the final run.  
  
********  
  
When Michael finally reached the room, Isabel and Max were standing outside with sad looks on their faces. Michael just ran past them and was almost in the room, when Max took ahold of his arm and stopped his movements.  
  
"Michael don't go in."  
  
"Max, let me go," Michael said and took his arm away from Max reach.   
  
"Michael, don't," Isabel begged as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Let me through," Michael said and pushed his way into the room. But what he found was not a pretty site.  
  
"Maria……" Michael let out as he crumbled right next to her body. Tears ran down his face as he picked her of the table and into his arms. She was dead, she wasn't coming back, he screwed up yet again. She was his everything.   
  
The building started shacking, things started falling around them from shelfs.  
  
"Michael we need to leave," Isabel said as nicely as she could.  
  
"Maria…" Michael said, he was lost in his grief, he didn't care about anything anymore, he wanted to die now.   
  
"Michael NOW!" Max said and grabbed ahold of Michael and literally dragged him and Maria out of there.  
  
The building blew up right when the four came out of the building and headed towards the car with Alex waiting. How was Michael going to explain to Mary that her mother was dead. That he had let another person down and this time it was his love, his everything.  
  
  
**TBC**


	9. Saying Goodbye

Part 9

"Mommy," Mary yelled and ran to the front door, but soon stopped when she saw her dad's face.  
  
Liz got down on her knees beside Mary and looked her in the eyes and asked; "Mary, why don't you come with me?"   
  
"No, I want daddy and mommy," Mary cried out sad, she knew something was wrong but not what. She could feel an emptiness inside.   
  
"Please sweety," Liz begged on the verge of crying. She knew what had went down, she saw it in Michael's eyes as he walked in.  
  
"DADDY…please….." Mary begged as she threw herself at her father. Michael looked down at her and the picked her up in his arms and hugged her sadly. He smelled her hair, the same smell Maria had. Tears ran down Michaels face as he hugged her with all his might. He took a breath and then asked; "Why don't we go upstairs and sleep for a while?"  
  
"Daddy, I want mommy," Mary begged into her fathers shoulder.  
  
"I know, but she isn't coming back,"Michael said through his tears as he rocked Mary in his arms.  
  
"I want mommy," with that said everybody in the room was crying, they knew the answer and that was the worst feeling in the world.  
  
Michael looked around the room, seeing his friends, his families eyes and then walked straight up to his bedroom with Mary in his arms. He laid her down on his bed and took out an old shirt of his and dressed her in it and then he laid down next to her. He watched and comforted his daughter that was in so much pain, the same pain he himself felt. The loss of a friend, a lover, and a mother was almost to much to bear. Michael soon fell asleep next to his daughter.  
**_  
**The dream**_**  
_  
Michael was standing in a white mist, almost like heaven, the most beautiful place in the world apeared in front of him. Green grass with a field of flowers and with a waterfall in the background, and there was Maria, in a with dress, looking like an angel, smiling back at him. He slowly walked up to her, he was afraid of touching her, like she was going to disapear.  
  
"Hi."   
  
"Hi, you look like you seen a ghost," Maria said back, with a big smile on her face. She had this glint in her eyes, that showed that she was finally happy and at peace.  
  
"Well, aren't I?" Michael asked almost whispering.  
  
"Technically you are."   
  
"Why Maria," Michael asked sad.  
  
"Why what?" Maria asked as she sat down on the grass, Mchael soon followed.  
  
"Why did you give up?" Michael wondered. How could she, he didn't understand.  
  
"I had nothing left to live for," Maria said as she looked at the flock of horses that had appeard right infront of them on the feild.  
  
"Yes you have, you have Mary, you have ME," Michael said angry, how could she not know that she had them, that he was always gonna be there for her.  
  
"Sometimes that isn't enough," Maria stated, like it was the obvious.  
  
Michaels head fell down, he felt the tears coming, he didn't want to show them. "It should have been," he said.   
  
Maria then took ahold of his chin and lifted it to look into his eyes. Michael closed his eyes, trying to memorize her touch, her smell and feeling. Then he opend them and saw the love in Maria's eyes as she said; "I know, but things don't always end up the way you want them to be." Michael felt the tears running down his face now, how could life be so unfair? He lost her once, how can he screw it up again.  
  
"What do I do now?" he asked.   
  
"You'll take care of our daughter and help her through life," Maria said as she took ahold of Michael's hand and played with the ring on his finger.  
  
Michael couldn't hold it anymore, he took her into his arms and held her tight, he never wanted to let go of her.  
  
"I can't without you."  
  
"Yes, Michael you will," Maria whispered in his ear.  
  
"I want you," Michael begged, tears were flowing down his face and over onto Maria's.  
  
"you got me, a part of me will always be with you, in Mary," Maria said and Michael finally understood what she meant and soon Maria started to disapear in his arms.  
  
"I love you," He said and kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you to," Maria said and was soon gone.  
  
****End of dream****_  
  
Michael woke up and saw his daughter in his arms.  
_  
I wake up next to you  
I stroke you hair from you cheek  
I am so happy your mine  
  
Your so bautiful when your sleeping  
You have something that no one else have  
You are so wonderful  
  
And I see in your eyes   
That you feel the same  
I want to share my life with you  
You create wormth within me  
We will care everyday  
We love eachother so  
Like no one else can understand  
For always just you and me  
  
There are no doubt  
Never regretted one second  
I've loved you from the first second  
I want you to feel safe  
That you can rest here with me  
Cuz I will never let you go  
  
And I see in your eyes (see in your eyes)  
That you feel the same  
I want to share my life with you  
You create wormth within me  
We will care everyday  
We love eachother so  
Like no one else can understand  
For always just you and me  
  
And I see in your eyes   
That you feel the same  
I want to share my life with you  
You create wormth within me  
We will care everyday  
We love eachother so  
Like no one else can understand  
For always just you and me (always just you and me)  
  
I wake up next to you  
I stroke you hair from you cheek  
I am so happy your mine_  
  
There was no question, he was going to make it, he had his Maria laying next to him right then and there, in Mary.  
  
  
**The End**


End file.
